Godzilla vs Megatron
by Raptor Llama
Summary: READ GODZILLA vs. THE ZILLAS BY GODZILLAGUY FIRST. IT'S THE PREQUEL. IT'S INCOMPLETE BUT SHOULD GIVE ENOUGH BACKROUND KNOWLEDGE FOR THIS. Okay, Godzilla fights Megatron, only Megatron has better weapons and is 100 meters tall. R&R!
1. Prolouge

Okay, first off only the first and last chapter will be narrated by optimus prime. Second, I hope Godzillaguy dosen't mind, but I'm mentioning Godzilla vs. the zillas a tad. I will pm him of this + I want to ask if he could make a trailer of it. Then, I might not. Either way, Godzilla vs Megatron blah blah blah you want the fighting. too bad. That comes AFTER the awsome storyline. Without a moment to spare, Optimus will narrate this little section. I narrate everything else except the last chapter, so this guy dosen't get to speak very much. So, Optimus, SPEAK!

* * *

After the defeat of Megatron the autobots didn't have much to do. We fought little crime, and we did not go into our normal form a lot.

This was, until, we heard Megatron was alive. He grew to 100 meters, and had much more weapons. It happened because when the

ALLspark was exposed to a H2o substance, it brought back life to those near it. So megatron obtained raw power from it, upgrading

him and making him more powerful than ever. We decided he must be destroyed, but how?

The autobots all attacked him with full power. The battle was intense, but we all were in critical condition in one hit with his new raw

power blast. We are now being repaired, hidden from him. But he is rampaging threw cities, destroying everything. Recently, we heard

he revived the autobot army, ready for his plan, to dominate earth. There is little time, and there is little we can do. Earth is doomed...


	2. Chapter 1: The Autobots

Okay, remember to R&R all my chapters! I can't get enough feedback! I'll always reply! Okay, Here's a full chapter, not the Prologue.

* * *

The land was in ruins. Builders were hurriedly working as hard as they could to rebuild. They were tired. They were worked out. But if

they didn't finish the job, a city would be in ruins for all of eternity.

This is Tokyo after the Zilla attack. Only five buildings stood upright. But at least the battle was over. And Godzilla was swimming with

Minilla. But he sent Minilla off to a remote island right then, to swim alone. He had no wounds because of his super regeneration

powers. But he was worked up. He has fought so long, he wished he could just sleep in the ocean for all of eternity.

But, of course, wishes don't always come true.

As of with this one. He got to rest now, but he would soon be awakened.The repairers, not as worked out as the ones in Tokyo, were

working around the clock. Not for a city, not for kaiju, but a group of alien robots. They were in horrible condition, and took worse

damage then they ever had just by one shot of raw energy. A blast so powerful, it could put a hole thought 100 buildings lined up with

no problem. This was not good. Thought Megatron has only started his attack, he would soon make the world a living hell if nothing

stopped him.

The robots were finally fully repaired. So, they decided to make plans.

"Bumble bee, search through the internet to find a thing on earth to help us attack megatron again." said Prime.

Bumble bee was searching than spat out only one word: "kaiju"

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Kaiju is a term that means a giant monster. There are several of these, Such as Godzilla, the most famous, Rodan,

Anguris, King Caesar, Mothra, King Ghidorah, the list goes on and on." Said a maintenance worker, who decided to tell the robots

some of his knowledge.

"Is there anyone that can help us get them?" said Optimus.

"The Earth Defense force, more specifically, Captain Gordon." Said the worker.

* * *

Ya, I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but it's my first full chapter, so sorry if it doesen't meet you're expatiations. If you want more clear of a view, Eventually, I'll make a flash of this full story and post it on my website and newgrounds. But I'll do it frame by frame for getting around bugs and bad quality, so it may take months. Anyway, peace!


	3. Chapter 2: EDF meets the autobots

I have nothing to do so I said "Why don't I upload another chapter of my fan fiction?" So here it is! Oh, I'm not putting any disclaimers in this story, since I HOPE you already know I don't own them. Plus, It's called FAN fiction. not PEOPLES WHO MADE THE FRIGGING MOVIE fiction. I am a fan, so, PEACHY!

* * *

An office, not as big as others, maybe not the best one, stood inside a much larger structure. In it, was a man. A man very bored and

tired. A man named Captain Gordon.

He has just settled an incident with a few hundred Zillas, and has nothing to do, again. He would have something to do very quickly if a

little decepticon didn't hack into all media and stop any word of Megatron to spread, and making sure to kill all the eyewitnesses, and

he mostly focused on preventing the EDF from knowing anything about it. And he did a dang good Job, too. Know one knew about it

at EDF at all. Know one until now, that is.

A loud thump was heard all around the headquarters of EDF. Captain Gordon and Ozaki rushed outside to see what was going on.

And it wasen't at all at what he expected.

A few TRUCKS were standing there. Why? What the heck were some Frigging trucks doing near there base? How do trucks thump?

This was very puzzling to Ozaki and Gordon, but they were also relieved that a kaiju wasen't there.

Then, the trucks started to scramble up. They separated into distinct features: a head, legs, arms and then something snapped in

Gordon's mind: Transformers.

He had heard very little about the robot invasion because he was dealing with other things. He never saw them, and didn't know what

to expect. Then one of them talked, "Captain Gordon"

Now, Gordon was REALLY confused. How the heck did they know his name? So, he was about to ask that very question when they

responded "A repairer told me your name"

"Whatever." Gordon said, asking the question he really wanted to get at, "What are you doing here?"

"We need the help of some kaiju. You see, a decepticon, Megatron, has been destroying multiple cities and now stands 100 meters tall.

You did not hear of him because a small decepticon erased all media of him from going to you. And now, we need the help of kaiju to

defeat him. We tried, but we took us out with a new weapon of his: A raw energy blast." said Optimus Prime.

"Raw energy blast? raw energy is enough to rip through any kaiju's skin easily. Sorry, it looks like he can't help until that weapon is

destroyed." Replyied Captain Gordon.

"Gordon, if Godzilla can engaged his beam with my energy, he could win a beam battle and that would have the blast destroyed. Then,

we could really attack that robot." Said Osaki in Japanese.

"I guess so. Okay robots, we can get you are most powerful kaiju, Godzilla. That should be enough. We'll come in are newly repaired

Gotengo, a giant warship, to help with the battle. We can easily win if our plan works." Said Gordon.

"Okay then. It's possible that his only attack now is raw energy, but I don't know for sure, so be cautious." said Optimus.

"So, lets go find Godzilla!" Osaki, again, in Japanese.

Osaki didn't notice that it would be hard to get Godzilla to follow the Gontengo, when he knew it was an ally. The last battle Godzilla

just came on his own, along with Minya, and eventually, Gamera and Zilla Jr. But this was different. It only needed one kaiju, but they

would need to be there right away. And what if the raw power blast wasen't his only weapon?

Although they didn't know about the ALLspark, at least for the EDF, if that beam battle did occur, and Godzilla won it, then the

ALLspark would probably blast out, Megatron would use it to make more decepticons, and he would still have power to fight and

would be able to fight hard. Things aren't looking so good, especially that Godzilla breath with Osaki's energy is meant to be a finishing

attack and not a beginning attack, that would leave Godzilla less powerful before the real battle even started. It would be very tough...

* * *

Okay a bit longer. R&R, go ga ga and see everything by me, then you can know exactly what to expect in terms of moving images of this, AKA flash work of this. I might upload another chapter tonight, giving how I really don't have much else to do.


	4. Chapter 3: Godzilla meets Megatron

A long, nice chapter for you guys. See ya!

* * *

It was in the afternoon in a certain part of the ocean. A figure was trudging through the water. A 100 meter, charcoal grey creature

known as Godzilla. And he was tired.

If one were to examine the king of the monsters, they would no know that he just defeated about 300 zillas. He wasen't alone, but it still

wore him out. If it weren't for his super regenerative powers, he would be dead.

Then a giant warship with a drill caught his attention. It helped Godzilla in his last battle. It looked like it wanted Godzilla to follow it.

Godzilla trudged after it. Then he noticed a few flying robots. The biggest one was a blue-red. He assumed they were with the

Gontengo. So he kept following it. The cold water brushed up against his legs, and he felt like he has about to fall. He he kept going.

He knew it must be good.

"Megatron estimated to be in the city in which you call Beijing." Bumblebee reported.

"At least it's not Tokyo." Remarked Osaki. They were headed to China. Megatron picked a rather odd place to attack.

Then again, if we was destroying the world, didn't he have to go to the not so famous places too?

They reached the shore of China in the evening. They were in Tianjin. It would a good walk to Beijing, but it would be worth it.

But just because Godzilla was with the humans didn't mean that no one was getting hurt. People were crushed by the foot of Godzilla.

Rubble was still created. People screamed. Godzilla wasen't trying to destroy buildings, but he didn't have much choice. Plus, what's a

little sacrifice when the world could be rubble?

The reptilian monster arrived in Beijing in the dark, crisp night. He saw a figure. It was a metallic grey. It was like a skeleton. Even its

eyes were a light grey. It had sharp teeth. It was a mechanic terror. It look pure evil. In its chest was a huge cube. An odd cannon like

thing protruded out of it. It saw the figures advancing. He shouted, "So i've got a drill, you and your group of the weak, and a lizard to

destroy, brother? Well, three times the fun!

The robot's cannon started to glow a bright light. It looked brighter than the sun. It was charging raw energy. Osaki knew what do do.

He transferred his energy into Godzilla's, than the "giant lizard's" mouth had red radioactive plasma coming up his mouth. Megatron's

raw power shot toward the towering creature, and caused the area to light up a bright white. It was coming toward the king of the

monster at an impressive speed. The King of the monsters fired his radioactive ray at the white beam. An explosion was were the two

beams met. Regardless of Osaki's energy, the ray of Megatron was advancing only about one second slower than it did without

Godzilla's beam. Osaki used more energy to fuel Godzilla. Nothing happened. Then he got an idea. He took a steady flow of

Megatron's energy, than put it in Godzilla's beam. It was a lighter, more pail red. The beam, however, was still advancing. Advancing

like death on a poisoned mouse. But Captain Gordon wasen't out of ideas.

"Fire all weapons at the grey robot!" Shouted the Captain. And all the weapons fired thought the air, hitting Megatron right near the

legs. Extra weapons came too, though. All the autobots saw the Gotengo firing and didn't want to feel left out. Metal was flying off

Megatron. He fired a purple plasma beam from his arm. It soared thought the air until it hit a autobot.

It felt no pain. It was metal. But it did feel oils leaking out everywhere. And it felt its decent as it was about to crash into earth and feel

nothing ever again. But sour claws grabbed it and broke its fall. Godzilla placed it down while still maintaining his beam, and then the

autobot was left there. It would then be repaired and ready to go. But as this battle raged on thought the night and possibly during the

early day, it would not be seen. The same repair crew that worked on him after the raw power beam came. I was loaded on a truck, being pulled away for repairs. It was a wreck.  
The beam battle raged on, now Godzilla's beam inching ahead, and Megatron's falling back. Then, Megatron advanced. His beam was

pushed ahead, pushing Godzilla's back. But when he stepped, he pulled a cord that was weakened by the barrage of weapons fired by

the Gontengo and autobots. It cause him to trip, sending his beam down to the pavement, while Godzilla's met with his chest before his

chest could meet the ground. Megatron fell back. An explosion forced the ALLspark to be pushed back, and his cannon to be

destroyed. But he also saw Godzilla advancing. He roared as he walked. He was slowly advancing.

He fired two missiles from his back toward Godzilla. The missiles hit Godzilla in the chest, causing red blood to ooze out of it. Charcoal

grey skin fell. Godzilla didn't care. He felt the pain, but he also felt his skin re-attaching itself.

Megatron then shouted, "So, you can regenerate your skin. But how fast can you do it if I hit you more quickly?" And Megatron fired

10 missiles, 2 grey beams protruding from his shoulders, and a rapid firing machine gun from his mouth, firering 1,000 beams of poison

darts a second. And they all hit the king of the monsters.

Godzilla shrieked a high pitched cry, but did not fall. He fired a blue beam in Megatron's face, causing it to have metal fall off. Oil was

leaking from the robots face, blood was pouring out of the monster's chest. Then Megatron had an idea.

He made the cube glow white, and shoot streams of light shooting out. But instead of the light destroying anything,

any parked cars, phones or street lamps suddenly transformed into decepticons. There first order was to stop Godzilla. They flew

toward the monster. But there was more mechanical things to be transformed. Like the Gotengo and the autobots.

Captain Gordon didn't hesitate a second. He jolted the Gontengo straight up wards, the autobot following. They kept going. Then,

when they were out of reach, they flew around, circling the battle.

Godzilla stomped, vaporized, kicked, and punched the robots. But Megatron din't cease fire. He had to pay attention to both. He was

bleeding all over, and about to collapse. He needed to sleep, but couldn't. He needed help.

And as if the Global Defense Force could read his mind, a 60 meter robot appeared. It was white, and was about half the size of

Godzilla and the same size as the good lizard was that helped him fight the bad lizards.

Kiryu was ready to fight.

* * *

Cliffhanger! A Cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 4: Rebirth of Gojira

Another chapter. Lets see Kiryu! Lets see Godzilla charging his lasers!

* * *

Megatron looked at his new opponent. He was happy to see metal, and he liked the design. He scanned it in so he could transform into

it later.

Megatron was now as white as Kiryu. He would now change Kiryu into a decepticon. He sent ALLspark energy to him.

Kiryu's controllers suddenly got crushed by metal going in wards. He was transforming. Kiryu's metal was now a shiny black. Now the

new decepticon was trying to crush the very bones of the original Godzilla. Godzilla 1954 resisted, but felt that his destiny was to die.

He could not. He struggled and struggled, trying to resist. Kiryu was having a war with himself.

He was shaking around violently and kept on twisting and turning. The decepticon spoke: "Die, you skeleton!" The original Godzilla

roared a violent roar that ripped through the air. Then, the decepticon did something very idiotic: he shot a radioactive blast in himself.

Godzilla 1954 was now beginning to get stronger. Inside him, organs he had lost were growing back. His charcoal grey skin was

growing back. Metal started breaking. His metal plates on his claws suddenly broke off. And after the short-lived decepticon said "Oh

no.", the metal ripped through the air violently, ripping through buildings too, and spark were everywere. Were a robot stood just a

minute before now stood Gojira. Original king of the monsters. Then he roared an unmuzzled roar never heard in 50 years.

The present day Godzilla roared back. Megatron suddenly remembered that one! He was now just 20 meters from Megatron!

Godzilla's eyes met with Megatrons. He fired his atomic ray right in his face. Megatron fell back, face scorched once again,

then Godzilla met eyes with Gojira. Godzilla roared to him, a roar to tell him he had avenged the Gojirasaur race, that human kind was

no longer an enemy. Godzilla knew well enough that Gojira was just awakened fully and would still destroy humans later if he didn't

roar. Gojira roared back in acceptence. He then strolled toward Megatron to help his modern, taller counterpart. He fired a ray never

seen in 50 years, a ray that made all of Tokyo go up in flames 50 years ago, a ray now fired at Megatron. Gojira's ray was different; it

wasen't solid like Godzillas, instead it was more like fire, a blue, radioactive fire. It made Megatron burst into flames. Megatron was

now in trouble.

Gordon and the autobots noticed Megatron wouldn't be dumb enough to use his cube again, now that if he didn't he wouln't be burning

now. They descended down, and while the autobots unleashed all weapons, the Gotengo shot toward Megatron with tremendous

speed. He noticed the fire, but he also knew he had a freezing ray. Right before drilling into the decepticon he froze him. Megatron was

now in the same state he was when he was discovered by man: frozen. But the drill pressed toward his frozen metal. It teared through

the ice, hitting Megatron right in the back. Metallic splinters flew everywere. Godzilla then charged his radioactive beam, and Gojira

kicked Megatron hard. As Godzilla's beam hit Megatron, the ice melted, making Megatron short circuit. The ALLspark did not revive

him yet because he was not dead. But it have him strength. He broke out of the ice, grabbed the Gotengo and through it at the

autobots. The impact sent the whole group of autobots falling. The Gotengo would gain control. And then Megatron grabbed Gojira

and hurled him at Godzilla. The two Kaiju fell, and Megatron took advantage of it and fired all his weapons at the two mutated

Gojirasaurus. The two monsters were now bleeding, and Megatron was laughing and healing. Everyone then realized a dramatic fact:

Megatron would remain alive until the ALLspark was destroyed. But if the ALLspark was destroyed, then all of humanity would suffer

raw energy destroying the whole galaxy. How could Godzilla rid the threat of Megatron and the huge cube?

Captain Gordon knew. "Crew, prepare to make a whole in Megatron! We'll get him when he's down like he was just before"

So the world did have a bit of hope.

* * *

Did you know?

Godzilla: GFW Gojira: Godzilla 1954.

Now you now.


	6. Chapter 5: Departure

And another chapter! R&R! R&R! PLEASE R&R! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! REVIEWS WANTED!

* * *

Godzilla eyed Megatron. His eyes had an ever going blazing fire in them. Megatron stared him back with his grey, unearthly eyes. He

then started to transform. His parts moved into the shape of Kiryu. Now a 100 meter tall Kiryu was staring at his opponents with

orange eyes. He shot off into the sky with his jet pack, ready to get away from Godzilla. Put it wasen't going to be that easy.

Godzilla grabbed Megatron by the leg. When the fake Kiryu shot off, Godzilla was holding to his leg like a weight. Megatron flew

lower than he expected. He ferociously kicked Godzilla, trying to get him off. Godzilla charged up his atomic breath. Megatron tried to

transform back when Godzilla's beam reached his chest. Godzilla had caught him in the middle of transforming. Megatron fell down,

along with Godzilla. When they hit the ground Megatron was a complete wreck. He was stuck in suspended animation of transforming.

Godzilla took advantage of this and picked up Megatron and threw him into a nearby building. Gojira happened to be near the

building. He fired his atomic breath at the wrecked Megatron, causing him to go on flames.

Megatron was now suffering. He didn't know what he could do, now that his joints were stuck. Finally, he tried to fire his missiles, only

to have them hit him, destroying something in him. He then was burning and wrecked like crazy.

The Gotengo lurched forward toward Megatron. The drill spun rabidly. They found the spot they were looking for: the ALLspark.

They drill furiously around it, sparks flying everywhere around Megatron. Megatron then felt the attacks of the autobots. He was now

having fluids leak everywhere. Then the ALLspark was out of him. The Autobots made it smaller and then knew something: They

could journey home.

"Captain Gordon!" Optimus said, "this cube is what we need to go home! We will now leave! Thank you for helping us"

"O.K, robots. Goodbye." Said Captain Gordon. With that said, the robots descended into space, leaving Megatron behind.

"Gordon, do you really think Megatron is dead? It can't be that easy!" shouted Osaki.

"Well, maybe it is. I mean, it's not like it's a true kaiju!" said captain Gordon.

"But what about Gamera? I mean, you said yourself not to be surprised if they return good as new"

"I never said they always do tha..." said Gordon before he was interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

They looked at Megatron. He had transformed back to himself. But he was burning. He shouted "It's gonna take more than that to kill

me!" he shouted. He was burning, but apparently it wasen't hurting him. Than all the fire disappeared and his whole was replaced with

circuits. He had regenerated himself with fire? How? What had happened was he used a last bit of the ALLspark to absorb the fire

and be as good as new.

Then Megatron called out an odd buzzing sound. A tiny, 3 foot decepticon perched on his shoulder and emitted a loud buzzing noise. It

was the same decepticon that kept Megatron a secret from the world. And it was created from the ALLspark early on. He then saw

all the decepticons that were created to destroy Godzilla combined with him. The little decepticon and the other all merged into a huge,

giant cannon.Megatron aimed it right at the Gotengo. Then he smiled. He fired the cannon and out came a huge, pure white ray. It was

not raw energy, but it was still extremely powerful. Then no trace of the Gotengo was anywhere. "1 down, 2 to go!" Megatron

shouted, as he eyed Godzilla. Yet he was not completely wrong, he wasen't right either.

The Gotengo had lunged, using all its energy, into the skies. But it wasen't planning to return. They couldn't risk being destroyed by

Megatron. The cannon hit them, but only a little. But that little made 40 of the Gotengo to be damaged.

So the Gotengo retreated. It was now just Godzilla and Gojira against Megatron. So Megatron aimed his ray right at Gojira. He fired.

Gojira could not run fast at all.He connected with the beam and fell down, bleeding. He would recover, as Megatron noted that they

both shared super regenerative powers. So he flew to Gojira, and saw Godzilla was a safe distance off. Godzilla was closing in, so

Megatron hurried. He picked up Gojira and flew up. He kept going up. He was going to go as high as possible. Or at least he wanted

to. Or we would if it wasen't for a blue atomic beam the hit him. Godzilla was now under the two falling. He went under Gojira, who

Megatron released. He caught him and put him down, carefully. Then Godzilla put his tail under Megatron. He hurled it up, causing

Megatron to fly over Godzilla, who caught him. Then Godzilla stuck his teeth on Megatron's neck and bit hard on the metal. Megatron

sent his claws into Godzilla, causing blood to come out.

Godzilla let go of him and charged his thermal ray. Megatron knocked Godzilla in the head with his cannon, causing him to fall down.

Gojira went behind Megatron while he wasen't noticing and tail whipped him, which tripped him. Gojira then fired his blaze of

radioactive fire at Megatron. Megatron was burning, but it didn't catch all over his body. He then fired a missile on his arm at Gojira,

causing him to back off. Yet Godzilla grabbed him from behind and squeezed. Megatron fired a maser blast at Godzilla, backing him

off. He then grabbed Godzilla by the neck with his teeth and bit hard. Blood rushed out of Godzilla's neck. He choked violently, the

blood oozing out. Gojira gave a firm punch to Megatron, stopping him. Godzilla then wanted revenge on Megatron. He grabbed his

hand and tossed it over his head, Megatron's body following it. Godzilla then charged his ray at Megatron when the decepticon fired

his cannon at Godzilla. Godzilla then was bleeding, but minorly. He roared loud and clear at Megatron, his eyes blazing with hate.

"That's right, lunge at me, you pathetic dinosaur!" Said Megatron, challenging him. Godzilla charged toward Megatron head first.

Gojira roared in the backround as he slowly walked toward the two titans. Megatron put his cannon right at Godzilla's head and fired.

The modern king of the monsters roared as things around him started to look wavy to him. Blood was pouring out of his head.

Megatron punched him, causing the titan to fall. Godzilla was knocked unconscious. "2 down, one to go." said Megatron as he looked

at the original Godzilla. Gojira looked Megatron in the eye. They would have to fight it out. The first to be mutated Gojirasaurus roared

at Megatron. He would end this once and for all.

Suddenly, Godzilla's eyes opened.

* * *

Cliff hanger alert!


	7. Chapter 6: Beggining or the End?

Ok, there's a few things you should know. First, I give big credit to GodzillaGuy for giving me an idea that I sorta put in this chapter. 2nd, The first few sentences were pulled from the intro of an essay I'm doing in school about tough decisions with the outsiders. So, I connected that with the outsiders. I edited it a tad, just for purposes of whatever. 3rd, this is the 2nd to last chapter I'm writing, then after the last chapter there will be an Epilogue. I promise, my next fan fiction following my storyline of Godzilla will be much longer. In fact, so far, the only things I plan to write not following this storyline (please note everything in this storyline won't be Godzilla related) is a Homestarrunner meets Blockhead, A fic based on my youtube Godzilla series, a story on fictionpress about a guy that has a clone, and that's it I'm pretty sure. Note that some stories will go on fictionpress, so be sure to go to that website too. My next story will be here. In fact, Until I'm done with 4 more stories, you can stay in this website in this section for my fics. So, ya.

* * *

Sweat poured down Captain Gordon's face. A voice on his intercom crackled to life and said "Captain, what do we do?" Douglas took

a long pause and replied, "We must help Godzilla. If we don't Megatron could very well kill them both." Osaki, the one on the other

end said, "Got it." The ship turned around as it headed back to the battle. Godzilla got up and charged at Megatron. He roared at the

mighty robot as he made his way to him. Megatron fired his cannon, but Godzilla fired his breath attack. The two collided in a beam,

Godzilla still advancing. Megatron then saw the cannon ending its shot. He saw a blue blaze coming toward him. He ducked, the blaze

hitting into a building. He fired 20 missiles at Godzilla. Godzilla was now 20 feet from him, drenched in blood from the ultra powerful

missiles. He still advanced. He was closer now. Megatron tried to retreat, but felt the claws of Godzilla grab him by the shoulders. He

faced Gojira, who had slowly advanced. He was now near him. Megatron said "Oh, shoot." before Gojira fired his ray at him. He kept

firing it, the blaze making Megatron suffer. He saw Gojira's head come toward his chest. It hit. He could only watch as oil leaked from

the spot. The oil caught with the still burning radioactive breath, and he felt his insides burning. Then he saw Gojira charging his ray. He

bent forward, causing Godzilla to go flying forward. He landed right on Gojira. The mass of Godzilla made Gojira shrieked in pain.

Megatron looked at the two and proclaimed, "No one can defeat me!" And with that said, he made the burning oil go into rockets.

Two, no, three birds in one stone! He would take care of him burning and kill both the monsters! He fired a huge amount of 100

missiles, each burning. They hit the two kaiju. Each shrieked in pain as they could smell their flesh being Burnt. Godzilla saw his own

bone. He saw a bone of Gojira. Megatron had wounded them deeply. Godzilla, will all his energy, rolled over so he lay near Gojira

and not on top of him. He then closed his eyes and roared. Gojira got the message. They played dead, hoping to trick Megatron.

Megatron looked at the fallen Kaiju. He scanned them. His readers hold him the creatures were not dead. He pointed his cannon at

them. He fired. He scanned. Still alive! He attempted to fire again when he felt missiles hit him. He looked and saw a big drill attached

to a craft. He then said "Back for more, eh?" and pointed the cannon at the Gotengo.

Captain Gordon was ready. "Fire Maser!" he said. The maser hit inside the cannon. The cannon did not break. However, it caused

Megatron to fix it and look at it and not see the incoming Gotengo. He then felt a sharp pain hit him in the back. He started spinning

round and round. He felt maser blasts and missiles. He was caught by surprise! He screamed and fired a frenzy of missiles, all missing.

He spun round and round, until he felt oil and inorganic fluids going out of him. He panicked and batted his cannon viciously at the drill

thing. They weren't hitting. He then shot his rocket fuel and felt himself escape the fuel.

He felt himself descend upward, away from the drill. He looked back and saw the drill following him. Now he would start his attack.

Gordon saw the robot was firing a blast from his cannon. "Fire electric cannons!" The Captain said, as electricity hit the blast. While the

electricity halted the blast a bit, they descended downward, drill spinning fast. They saw missiles go by them, and he felt like he was

going down on a huge roller coaster. He then felt the drill press into the earth as they burrowed underground, hiding.

Megatron descended, and being a missile blocked his view, he thought the ship was gone. He smiled. He descended down to see the

saurians were waking. He charged his cannon on full blast to rid the beasts once and for all. He did not see the blue beam coming

toward him, though. He got knocked off his feet and his cannon fell out of his grasp about 200 meters behind him. He saw Godzilla

and Gojira coming toward him, ready to tare him up. And to make matters worse for Megatron, the Gotengo surfaced and was behind

Godzilla, all of them ready to destroy him.

The final showdown would begin! Would Earth survive, or perish?

* * *

And Godzilla comes in the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Okay, you may now review and if 5 people think I should write more chapters, then I will do so. (Note: It only takes 5!) I will wait a week after GodzillaGuy posts chapter 24 in Godzilla Vs. The Zillas before writing my next chapter. This way, when all his reviewers come in, we get more votes. BTW, it's my Birthday. I'm Getting G:U in early December for the PS2!!!! I'm so happy!!! 


End file.
